Season X
by StarclanCentral
Summary: Alright! This is an entire season, tieing up some loose ends that need tieing up. It also introduces a new character. Centered around Starfire. Please Read and Review.
1. Episode List

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans... Duh... However I own the plots._

Format:

Name of Episode (Main Titancharacter): Description

**Random Season List:**

**Season X**

Freak Show (Raven): The Teen Titans visit a carnival. Beast Boy shows off, and Raven puts a stop to the Freak Show.

World Wide Web (Cyborg): Cyborg has been acting strangely since he got a new internet service.

I-Freak (Cyborg): Control Freak is back. However, now he is armed with I-Cocoons. Starngely, he just gives the titans these and gives them a site to get free music...

Ex-Apprentice (Robin and Starfire): Slade is back- with a new apprentice!

The Nest Part I (Starfire): Starfire needs to help Tamaran, but the Teen Titans Have there hands full: a strange organization is sapping the energy of the city.

The Nest Part II (Robin): The Teen Titans are having trouble. Without Starfire, the nest is keeping them from fighting other crime. When I crime wave hits the city, all seems lost, but is it?

Anna (Beast Boy): A new titan has a secret.

Morning Star (Starfire): Starfire is back, with reinforcements! The Tamaranean army is ready to fight! An old titan helps them out as they struggle against the vicious birds and bugs of the nest.

The Birds and the Bees (Beast Boy): In the final battle against the omnipresent nest, the nest is winning… unless Anna can pull them through.

Solid Rock (Beast Boy): Slade is once again trying to get Terra onto his side.

Hi Robin! (Robin): Larry has come back! Slade wastes no time.

Mind Over Matter (Cyborg and Raven): Cyborg is spending increasing time in his room. He has turned broody and has a nasty temper. Raven knows she must find out what is going on.

Notice: I was kind of short on Raven ideas. The arc centers on Starfire.


	2. Freak Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Mumbo. However, I own the plot and the non-titan and Mumbo characters. **

Author's note: This would last more than twenty-two minutes, but the scenes easiest to take out would be the first scenes, about trying to get Raven to come to the carnival. Sorry about the delay.

**Freak Show **

_Cursed, the said he was, cursed beyond belief. They said this was why he could not venture into the sunlight; this is why he had withered arms, and this is why even the beggars avoided him- _

"Ra-ven, open up!" An annoying voice filtered through the metal door.

A figure clad in a blue cloak sighed and put a bookmark in the book she was reading. She glided over to the door and opened it, but only far enough to see out. A green boy stood outside. He had pointed ears, and a small canine pointing upwards, sticking out of his mouth.

"We have to leave now to beat the crowds!"

The girl just stared at him.

"You know… the crowds at the bookstore!"

"I will not go to the carnival with you.

"Barney and-"

**_SLAM!_**

The green lad took out a small communicator. "Operation fool Raven was a failure."

"I heard that!" said a muffled voice.

A half-robot, half-human snuck along the hallway. When he reached a door, he knocked on it- hard. It fell inwards. Suddenly it stopped. It flew outward and slammed the cyborg, sending him flying backwards. As the door went back to its place, he heard the girl's voice.

"Nice try, Cy"

_He slowly advanced towards her. She screamed in fright. "Your life belongs to me!" he crowed. He smiled- _

"Really Raven, you have to come on!" the unmistakable voice of the boy wonder filtered through the door.

"If you want to go so badly, why don't you leave me and go?"

"If we leave you here, you'll by the horror section."

"So?"

"Stop stalling! I want to get there before dark! I have to go on the Ferris wheel…" he trailed off.

Raven smiled. "Fine, I'll go with you, but only so you and Star can have a romantic Ferris wheel ride."

"Tha- Wait are you saying that I-"

"Does Raven wish to go to the carnival?" asked a voice. It was a red haired teenage girl standing beside him.

"Hello Star. Wait, what did you…?"

"Could you two have a conversation somewhere else?"

Raven grabbed the stuffed raven from the man behind the counter. "Thank you," she said coldly and she walked away. A green pigeon landed on her shoulder. "That's not funny, Beast Boy. The pigeon hopped off and turned into the green boy.

"Having fun?"

"No."

"How about I take you to a show?"

"Definitely not."

"I promise I won't talk to you during the show."

"Where is this show?"

"Right this way!"

Raven squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Beast Boy had left, presumably to go to the bathroom. Her stuffed raven was in the seat next to her. Why was the show taking so long? She had not even brought a book! She was so bored she actually was happy when the clapping started. She looked down at the stage. Her jaw dropped. No way! It could not be! Could it?

"Star, don't ever do that again," said Robin.

"Was it not a glorious experience?" she asked.

"It isn't that, it's just you are not supposed to stand up on the Ferris wheel."

"Why should I not have?"

"You fell off."

"So, I can fly!"

"They didn't know that."

Beep do du da do da do da do. It was Robin's communicator. He picked it up.

"Robin? We have a problem. Recognize this person?" The communicator flashed forward. It showed a blue man with a hawkish nose and a top hat.

"Mumbo?"

The communicator snapped back to Raven, who nodded.

"Meet you there."

Raven seethed. Now, conjoined twins were dancing around with practiced movements. She was so impatient. She was not too distracted, however, to notice the small band of metal around their necks. They were prisoners! While Raven recovered from this revelation, the next freak walked out. BEAST BOY!

Mumbo yelled, "Presto chango!" Beast boy changed into a dog. Hippopotamus. Elephant. Tiger. Cow.

"Azarath Metrion Xinthos!"

Mumbo looked up. "The Amazing Mumbo does not appreciate the interruption," he shouted at Raven, and leapt into the air as she smashed the dais he had been standing on. The crowds scrambled out.

"Titans go!" shouted Robin as he leapt into the tent, through a rip in the roof, followed by Cyborg and Starfire.

Mumbo raised his wand. Two small rings hit Cyborg and Starfire and collared them. He pointed his wand at Robin, who disappeared. He shot a collar at Raven. As soon as it touched her, it flashed black and shattered. _He tried to control **me**!_ She realized. She leapt into action, but was immediately set upon by Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Attack my freaks!" shouted Mumbo.

Cyborg leapt forward, and stumbled as he tried to restrain himself. A bolt of electricity zapped from the collar, electrocuting his mostly metal body. He stood up and charged his sonic cannon.

Raven escaped Beast Boy, who was charging towards her as a rhinoceros, by flying out of the way. She dodged a barrage of Starfire's starbolts. Raven threw a wooden beam at Starfire, who caught it. Raven flew out of the way, as the flung beam nearly hit her. She raised her arms to send another wooden beam at her friend and was slammed from behind. Beast boy was a pterodactyl!

Suddenly, a black streak slammed into Beast Boy like a bullet. Raven could have sworn it was her stuffed raven._ Did I do that? _She wondered. The stuffed animal dove and slammed into Starfire, who was advancing on Raven. Raven was relieved that the stuffed animal could keep the Titans away from her.

A blue beam slammed the ground next to her. Cyborg advanced through the debris. Raven attempted to back away, but to no avail. Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at her head… and was hit by a metallic pole. Robin leapt back through the rip in the ten and retrieved his staff.

Mumbo laughed. This was wonderful! Not to mention financially profitable. The camera system he had installed was recording every second! A black animal zipped besides him. The raven! Mumbo shot some fireballs at the blurred bird, which dodged every time. The raven dove for his wand, but Mumbo was ready. He grabbed it out of the air.

Cyborg caught Robin's hand and threw him into the ground, and turned back to Raven. Raven was suddenly struck by a bolt of inspiration. She reached out and mentally grabbed Cyborg's collar, which shattered. Cyborg grabbed a diving Beast Boy hawk. Raven reached out to grab his collar, and destroyed it. Starfire flew up into the air to escape them.

"The Amazing Mumbo will be triumph!" said Mumbo, and he whipped his wand away from the bird and pointed it at the freed Titans, sending more collars flying at them. This proved to be his undoing. The raven took advantage of this and escaped, then grabbing his wand, flew through the rent in the tent and disappeared.

Mumbo turned back into an old man. The titans except Raven restrained him, and Raven looked up at her seat. The stuffed raven was there, just as she left it. She frowned. Did it not fly through the rip in the roof? She suddenly felt a bug on the back of her neck. She grabbed it, and it did not struggle. It was not a bug, it was- _What? Impossible!_ It was a pitch-black feather, like one from a bird like a raven or crow, but it glowed with eerie green radiance. She tucked it safely into her pocket and flew up to her seat, grabbed her raven stuffed animal, and finished dealing with Mumbo.

Raven answered her door. It was Beast Boy. "Raven, there is something on TV you must see!" He exclaimed, and pulled her to the living room. The TV was on, replaying the battle.

"What is this?" asked Raven.

"Mumbo is making money in jail. He filmed our battle and allowed a TV channel to show it, a super-hero show featuring not only this battle, but many others," replied Robin, "Mumbo's scheme actually worked, but he is no longer disturbing the peace." Robin frowned. "We have to figure out how to stop him."

Cyborg looked at him. "Well, actually he isn't doing anything wrong…"

"Actually, I gave him permission," said Raven.

Cyborg and Robin stared at her, and then laughed. "Yeah right."

Raven shrugged. "I got enough money from this to buy the horror section, and I did." She smiled and left the room, ready for ours of reading.


	3. Sorry Note

I am quite sorry for the delay. I have decided that I will need help with this season. If anyone wishes to help, please e-mail me. I am sorry for the inconvenience. If you wish to write one or more please e-mail me which ones and I will give you a more in depth summary. Once again sorry.


End file.
